Una vida maravillosa
by Dousy Black
Summary: No pudo decirle que "no" a Draco Malfoy, cuando le pidió una oportunidad de conocerse y quizá enamorarse ¿Qué podía perder al aceptar? Después de todo ya estaba comprometidos para casarse. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Malfoy Felicis" del foro "El Mapa del Mortifago".


**UNA VIDA MARAVILLOSA**

" _ **Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Malfoy Felicis" del foro "El Mapa de Mortífago"**_

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, qué más daría yo por tener una mente tan creativa como J.K. Rowling.

 **Summary:** No pudo decirle que "no" a Draco Malfoy cuando le pidió una oportunidad de conocerse y quizá enamorarse, ¿qué podía perder al aceptar?, después de todo ya estaban comprometidos e iban a casarse.

Advertencia: Deben saber que Astoria es un personaje que no me agrada.

 **UNA VIDA MARAVILLOSA**

Cuando sus padres le informaron que la habían comprometido con Draco Malfoy, se molestó terriblemente por tal atrevimiento, se negaba a ser utilizada como un objeto o mercancía de cambio para mejorar el status social de su apellido o acrecentar su riqueza, porque a pesar de haber sido criada como una perfecta sangre pura, no comulgaba con las ideas arcaicas de los matrimonios arreglados, quería casarse por amor y no por obligación.

Aunque sus interacciones con Draco Malfoy se limitaban a los saludos de cortesía cuando se encontraban en alguna de las reuniones a las que sus padres la obligaban a asistir, siempre le pareció una persona ególatra y orgullosa fuera de un límite sano, que de ninguna manera se parecía al prototipo de hombre con el cual le gustaría compartir su vida.

Nadie entendía el motivo por el cual no quería casarse con quien era considerado como el "soltero más codiciado", pero es que ella tenía otros planes para su vida, sueños y metas por cumplir y ninguno de ellos incluía ser atada de por vida con un hombre sin corazón.

Nada la había preparado para la sorpresa que se llevó el día en que anunciaron su compromiso con una gran fiesta, su futuro marido apenas si le había dirigido la palabra, tenía una actitud altiva con todo el que intentó acercarse y con ella no fue la excepción.

Esa noche terminó cansada de regalarle una sonrisa a todos, cuando en realidad lo único que quería era poder largarse a su casa a descansar; del balcón del hermoso salón en donde se llevó a cabo la reunión, observaba a sus padres y futuros suegros que despedían a sus amistades y disfrutaba de la hermosa vista del jardín de la Mansión Malfoy, sobre el cual la luna brillaba intensamente; absorta en sus pensamientos y reflexiones, apenas si notó la presencia de Draco detrás de ella.

—Astoria ¿podría hablar contigo un momento?.

—Te escucho —contestó sin voltear a mirarlo.

—Primero debo ofrecerte una disculpa por mi comportamiento estos últimos meses, debí buscarte en cuanto mi padre me informó de que había arreglado nuestro matrimonio, la noticia me sorprendió tanto como me imagino que te sorprendió a ti, siempre pensé que terminaría casado con Daphne —como ella no contestó simplemente continúo— discúlpame por no haberme acercado antes a ti, tenía tantas cosas que pensar y arreglar, estaba tan ocupado haciéndome cargo de varios negocios de mi padre y poniendo en marcha una empresa exclusivamente de mi propiedad, que no me dejé tiempo para una vida personal; Astoria, tu y yo vamos a estar juntos el resto de nuestras vidas, por eso quiero pedirte una oportunidad.

—¿Una oportunidad? ¿Para qué? —le respondió extrañada, girándose para enfrentarse a sus ojos grises.

—Para conocernos, tratarnos, forjar una amistad, quizá hasta logremos casarnos por amor y no por un simple compromiso —se acercó para tomar sus manos— hay quienes dicen que la gente no cambia, pero esas personas no pasaron por una guerra, por favor, vamos a intentarlo.

Sin darle tiempo de responder, la abrazó por la cintura para acercarla a él y la besó de forma tierna, dirigió una de sus manos a su rostro y empezó a plantar suaves besos desde sus labios hasta su oído, donde al llegar le susurró palabras llenas de anhelos y promesas por cumplir, que ni en sus más locos sueños había imaginado que un hombre como él conocía, con las cuales dibujó en su mente una vida maravillosa a su lado.

Sus besos castos al principio, se fueron volviendo más apasionados, apretó su cuerpo al suyo, con lo que pudo sentir la clara evidencia de que él realmente la deseaba; tomándola de la mano la llevó rápidamente a su habitación en donde continuó besándola, la recostó sobre la cama y con delicadeza desabrochó los botones de su blusa para dejar su pecho cubierto solo con su delicado sostén, del cual no tardó en bajar las copas para trasladar sus labios y chupar sus pezones; le subió su falda a la cintura y le quitó su ropa interior, la cual en ese momento se encontraba muy húmeda, sin dejar de besarla alternando su boca en sus labios y sus pechos, con una mano estimuló su delicado clítoris mientras que con la otra desabrochaba sus pantalones para sacar su miembro erecto, el cual sustituyó a sus dedos en las atenciones a su clítoris, lo situó en su entrada e hizo un poco de presión; el ligero dolor que sintió fue suficiente para despegar su mente nublada.

—Draco detente por favor—logró articular sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo, porque era la primera vez que la tocaban de esa manera.

—¿No quieres hacerlo, Tori? —continuó besando su cuello y frotando sus caderas.

—Es que..., yo no..., creo que prefiero esperar—él la miró confundido al principio, cuando comprendió lo que pasaba respiró profundamente, quitándose sobre de ella se acostó a su lado y la abrazó.

—Lo siento, tienes razón, vamos a llevar las cosas con calma.

—Gracias por entenderme.

—No tienes que agradecer nada—sonrió— pero princesa no puedes dejar las cosas así—lo miró extrañada sin entender a que se refería, hasta que tomó una de sus delicadas manos llevándola a su pene para que lo acariciara, ella se concentraba en sus ojos grises porque no se atrevía a mirar el trabajo que estaba haciendo, un momento después, Draco enredó su mano en su cabelló y jalando su cabeza hacia abajo le ordenó que abriera la boca.

Aunque esa noche no hicieron el amor, su futuro esposo sí le enseñó cómo hacerlo feliz y cómo la haría feliz.

Los meses siguientes estuvieron llenos de días y noches al lado de su prometido, quien la acompañó a las miles de citas con quienes se encargarían de organizar la "boda del siglo" como le llamaban en las revistas de moda del mundo mágico; con el paso del tiempo descubrió al ser maravilloso que habitada dentro de él, que sólo surgía cuando se encontraba frente a las personas que amaba y finalmente terminó enamorada de él.

Obviamente en su relación no faltaron las discusiones, ambos eran apasionados al defender sus ideales, tanto que tuvieron que posponer la fecha de la boda en un par de ocasiones porque se enfrascaron en una discusión en la cual no llegaban a un punto medio, pasaron muchos días para que alguno quisiera ceder, al final, el amor había triunfado y su relación continuó sin daño alguno, incluso lograron superar una infidelidad que ella descubrió un par de meses antes la boda.

* * *

—¿Cómo estas, Tori?.

—Todo bien Daph, gracias por preguntar —sonrió a su hermana mayor, quien se veía preocupada.

—¿De verdad? Si quieres podemos platicar.

—Lo sé, pero es que me siento bien, todo volverá a la normalidad, ya verás.

—Tori yo no creo que..., mira quizá mis padres tomaron una decisión precipitada en esto de tu compromiso pero si me dejas explicarte.

—En serio hermanita, yo sé que todo estará bien —suspiró y continuó viendo el hermoso jardín.

* * *

 _El día de su boda fue realmente maravilloso, prácticamente invitaron a todo Londres, acudieron cientos de personas a los jardines de la Mansión Malfoy, el banquete fue delicioso y la música espectacular, pero lo que más resaltó esa noche fue su hermoso vestido, se veía como una reina elegante y magnífica; su enlace mágico sería recordado por generaciones enteras, el intercambio de votos enterneció a más de uno, era evidente que estaban enamorados._

— _Te ves preciosa esta noche, Tori — Draco susurró en su oído, al tiempo que la conducía a la pista para un baile más._

— _Gracias, tú también te ves más guapo que de costumbre —contestó recargando su cabeza en el pecho de su marido, sin dejar de moverse al compás de la música._

— _Sólo lo mejor para mi esposa —cuando estaba por terminar la canción la acercó aún más a su cuerpo y le preguntó— ¿qué dices si nos escapamos a la habitación para continuar con la tradición?_

 _Ella lo miró a los ojos y asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas, entonces de forma discreta se retiraron del salón y se dirigieron a la habitación dentro de la mansión que los elfos habían preparado para que pasaran su primera noche como esposos, en donde había bebidas y aperitivos que se veían deliciosos._

 _Al llegar, Draco destapó una botella de champagne y sirvió un par de copas para ambos; ella se encontraba muy nerviosa, así que agradeció cuando en lugar de dirigirse directamente a la cama, la llevó para sentarse en uno de los sillones, en donde pasaron un momento muy agradable, compartiendo sus impresiones de la fiesta en donde habían sido los protagonistas, cuando terminaron sus copas, Draco las colocó en el suelo y empezó a besarla._

 _Era sumamente tierno, plantaba suaves y delicados besos en sus labios, para luego trasladarse hasta la suave piel detrás de su oreja, mientras acariciaba su cuerpo; lentamente la despojó de su vestido de novia, para dejarla únicamente en las delicadas prendas femeninas que resguardaban su pureza, la llevó a la cama y la recostó entre las blancas sábanas; después él se desnudó lentamente._

 _No era la primera vez que lo veía desnudo, en los meses que pasaron comprometidos habían explorado sus cuerpos, pero siempre se había asegurado de guardar su virginidad para esa noche; él se dedicó a besarla para prepararla por lo que estaba por venir, después de que le regaló un par de orgasmos con sus dedos y boca, se colocó entre sus piernas, puso su miembro en su entrada y la penetró despacio pero sin parar._

 _El dolor pasó casi desapercibido para ella, únicamente una pequeña molestia que se vio rápidamente remplazada por la pasión con la que él la hacía mujer; esa noche Draco fue un amante generoso, se preocupó en todo momento por su comodidad y a través de sus caricias y cuidados la hizo tocar el cielo cada vez que le hizo el amor._

* * *

—¿Tori? ¿Nena? puedo pasar, tiene algunos días que no te he visto.

—¡Daph pasa! Qué te trae por aquí —le contestó sonriendo a su hermana, mientras doblaba el periódico que tenía entre sus manos.

—¿Cómo? Bueno es que quería saber cómo estas, tu sabes, después de eso.

—Hermanita eso no deberías preguntarlo, todo está muy bien—se sonrojó ante la pregunta.

—¿En serio?

* * *

 _No tuvieron una luna de miel particularmente larga, porque su esposo no podía ausentarse mucho tiempo de sus negocios, aun así, cada minuto transcurrido entre ellos la dejó sumamente satisfecha, además de que iban a estar juntos toda la vida y era seguro que más adelante podrían tomarse unas vacaciones más largas._

* * *

—Tori, empiezas a preocuparme, no me gusta verte así.

—Ya te dije que no pasa nada Daphne, deja de molestarme por favor.

* * *

 _Se establecieron en definitiva en la mansión Malfoy, aunque sus padres la educaron para ser la perfecta esposa, definitivamente no era una mujer sumisa, al menos no fuera de la habitación, así que no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de expresarse conforme creía conveniente y dar a conocer sus ideas "liberales", como les llamaba Lucius._

 _Afortunadamente sus suegros eran muy pacientes y mientras hiciera feliz a su hijo, la dejaban que hiciera lo que quisiera con la mansión; no era de extrañar que la misma pasó de ser un lugar sombrío y lúgubre, a lucir como un hogar cálido y feliz._

 _Definitivamente tenía un matrimonio dichoso._

* * *

—Pequeña, yo sé que me dijiste que no te molestara, pero creo que la situación...

—¡Cállate de una vez! No quiero que sigas molestando con lo mismo, todo estará bien, todo está bien.

* * *

 _Poco tiempo después, llegó la hermosa noticia de que estaba embarazada ¡fue una verdadera bendición!; Draco estaba tan feliz de ser padre, que delegó varias de sus obligaciones labores para dedicarse exclusivamente a atenderla, pasaban su tiempo preparando la habitación donde se alojaría su pequeño retoño y comprando todas las cosas que sabían que iban a necesitar._

* * *

—Daphne que bueno verte —la saludó una sonriente Pansy cuando la encontró en el Callejón Diagón— mira creo que lo que voy a decirte es un poco delicado, pero es que eres mi amiga, te quiero mucho y no me gustaría que te enteraras por otros medios.

* * *

 _Cuando Scorpius tenía dos años y nueve meses, llegó su preciosa rubita a la que nombraron Lyra, Draco era un hombre orgulloso porque su familia estaba completa, cada día que pasaba se amaban más y más._

* * *

—¡Basta Astoria! ¡No puedes seguir comportándote de esta manera! ¡Madura!

* * *

 _El tiempo pasó y su felicidad nunca disminuyó, disfrutaba las tardes frescas en el jardín de la mansión, en donde el hombre que siempre había amado la tenía fuertemente abrazada, mientras dos preciosos niños de rubios cabellos corrían a su alrededor._

 _Toda era perfecto, tenía una vida maravillosa._

* * *

Después de discutirlo con sus padres llegaron a la conclusión de que ésta era quizá la única posibilidad de evitar una tragedia aun mayor; armándose de valor se apareció frente a una hermosa casita y tocó a la puerta.

—¡Oh! Hola pequeño, ¿está tu papá en casa? —preguntó agachándose para estar a nivel del niño que abrió.

—No, papi no está —le respondió con esa voz tierna que caracteriza a los niños pequeños.

—¡Scorpius! —se escuchó una voz desde el interior y pasos que indicaban que su emisora se dirigía a la entrada— ¡No debes de abrir la puerta, debes esperar a que yo atienda! ¿Daphne? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Se que mi visita es sorpresiva, te ofrezco una disculpa por venir sin anunciarme —le dijo a la mujer que en su cadera cargaba a una pequeñita de risos rubios, mientras Scorpius se abrazaba a su pierna— pero es que estamos desesperados, ya no sabemos qué hacer y creemos que Draco es el único que puede ayudarnos.

—¿Draco? Las cosas siguen igual ¿verdad? —su voz se escuchó preocupada.

—Igual no, peor —contestó tratando de evitar las lágrimas frente a su interlocutora.

—Entiendo, pasa, toma asiento en lo que lo localizo.

—Muchas gracias Hermione.

* * *

Otra noche más.

Al recuperar la conciencia se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una sucia habitación de un motel.

Sin levantarse de la cama, recorrió con la vista el pequeño lugar, otra vez no había tenido "suerte", el cuarto no era distinto a aquellos en los que acostumbraba despertarse en los últimos años.

Le dolía la cabeza y tenía el estómago revuelto; volteó a ver a su compañero de cama, aunque no lo encontró tan desagradable como algunos de los otros, no dejaba de ser un hombre común, un sucio y asqueroso muggle, que se encontraba muy lejos de parecerse a él.

La asaltó una oleada de asco; con apenas el tiempo justo para arrastrarse fuera de la cama se acercó al bote de basura a vomitar; cuando se recuperó empezó a recoger su ropa que estaba esparcida por la habitación y se vistió, después se concentró para poder aparecerse en su recámara de la mansión.

Al llegar se dirigió al baño aun mareada por todo el alcohol y el éxtasis que había consumido; aunque no recordaba todo con claridad sabía que había sido una noche llena de excesos como las tantas otras que había vivido; sus salidas se habían convertido en una rutina: llegar al bar con un vestido corto de escote muy pronunciado y excesivamente maquillada, esperar en la barra a que algún hombre se le acerque para acompañarla a beber más alcohol del que su cuerpo puede resistir y combinarlo con drogas comunes, dejar que el tipo en cuestión le "meta mano" y terminar la noche en un motel; su vida era un asco.

Al desnudarse frente al espejo y ver su imagen se derrumbó, su cabello perfecto se encontraba totalmente enmarañado, el maquillaje lo tenía corrido, sus mejillas estaban surcadas por el rímel, lo que indicaba que en algún momento de la noche había llorado, su cuerpo estaba lleno de chupetes provocados por el estúpido muggle que había conocido en el bar y entre sus mulsos se encontraba la prueba fehaciente de que había tenido sexo con él.

Sin poder contenerse más empezó a llorar, se metió en la regadera para rápidamente enjugar su cuerpo, cuando termino se envolvió en su suave bata de baño y salió de su habitación.

Silenciosamente se dirigió al ático que había sido su refugió en los últimos tres años; cuando llegó quitó la tela que cubría el objeto que más amaba en el mundo, lo único bueno que tenía en su miserable vida; colocó el cómodo almohadón frente a éste y se sentó en él; al dirigir su mirada hacia su amado tesoro, en lugar de ver su reflejo cansado, vio a la mujer bella y perfecta que fue en su juventud siendo abrazada fuertemente por el hombre que siempre había amado, mientras dos preciosos niños de rubios cabellos corrían a su alrededor.

* * *

Mientras esperaba junto con Daphne en la sala de su casa a que llegara su marido, Hermione no podía dejar de sentir empatía por Astoria, nunca pretendió hacerle daño, no al menos de forma directa.

Hacía cinco años que se había encontrado con Draco, Blaise y Theo por casualidad en un bar, cuando salieron a festejar el cumpleaños de Ginny, acompañadas por Luna; los viejos rencores de la escuela y de la guerra habían quedado atrás, así que festejaron juntos durante toda la noche hasta que las botellas quedaron vacías; observando el mal estado en el que se encontraba, Draco se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa, al llegar lo invito a pasar para una copa más y para platicar sobre su futuro matrimonio con la menor de los Greengrass, se terminaron una botella de vino y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaban en su cama y lo montaba como si no hubiera un mañana.

Al día siguiente culparon al alcohol, entre sonrisas, besos y sonrojos, se despidieron, acordando olvidar su pequeño desliz y prometiendo que no volvería a suceder; promesa que duro menos de veinticuatro horas, porque Draco regreso a su departamento esa noche y volvieron a tener sexo.

Era consciente de su comportamiento era cuestionable, evidentemente no debía acostarse con un hombre que estaba a punto de casarse, pero atrás había quedado la Gryffindor tímida y mojigata de la escuela; había atracción entre ellos y no iba a negarse disfrutar del hermoso rubio mientras hubiera tiempo, si hay un culpable de su decisión sería la guerra, que la enseñó que debía disfrutar de su presente porque quizá mañana seria tarde.

Sus encuentros continuaron por varios meses, Hermione era consciente de que lo que tenía con Draco no era nada serio, él estaba comprometido y no pensaba exigir más de lo que ya pasaba entre ellos, había tomado la decisión de involucrarse con alguien prohibido y sabía que en algún momento solo le quedaría retirarse con el corazón roto por tal atrevimiento.

Sin embargo, una tarde Draco llego a su departamento, entre besos apasionados le dijo que cancelaría su compromiso con Astoria, la noticia la llenó de alegría y festejaron con un encuentro apasionado entre las sábanas.

Mientras él descansaba en su cama, ella se levantó y poniéndose la camisa de su amante fue a prepararse un café, cuál fue su sorpresa que en su sala había varias maletas que obviamente no le pertenecían, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Draco la abrazó por la espalda y le dijo al oído que a partir de ese momento vivirían juntos; gritó emocionada y lo empujó a la habitación en donde, de nuevo, volvieron a tener sexo.

Le parecía muy curioso que en el momento en que empezaba su felicidad también iniciaba la desdicha de alguien más.

Después de que Draco logró cancelar el contrato de matrimonio que tenía con Astoria y que se filtró a la prensa que el motivo de su decisión fue porque estaba enamorado de una "sangre sucia" —y no cualquier "sangre sucia", sino de Hermione Granger—, Astoria Greengrass nunca volvió a ser la misma.

Astoria empezó culpando a sus padres por aceptar la grotesca suma de dinero que el heredero de los Malfoy's les ofreció a cambio de su libertad; su padre pensó que ella podría encontrar a otro hombre incluso mejor que Draco, pero jamás se imaginó que su hija en realidad estuviera enamorada de ese hombre y que rechazara a cualquiera que la pretendiera, porque guardaba la esperanza de que volviera a sus brazos, lo que nunca sucedió.

Tiempo después, cuando anunciaron su compromiso, Astoria empezó a frecuentar los bares tanto del mundo mágico como del muggle; no había noche en que no se encontrara hundiéndose en el alcohol para olvidar que el amor de su vida se iba a casar con alguien que no era ella.

El punto final en la ruina de Astoria ocurrió, en palabras de Daphne, el día de la "boda del siglo"; tratando de consolar su corazón, subió al ático de la mansión a buscar las fotos que le habían tomado con Draco cuando celebraron su fiesta de compromiso y se percató del curioso objeto que, hasta ese día, le había pasado desapercibido: _"Era un espejo magnífico, alto hasta el techo, con un marco dorado muy trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes que eran como garras. Tenía una inscripción grabada en la parte superior:_ _Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse"_.

Para nadie es desconocido que el **espejo de oesed** era un objeto hasta cierto punto peligroso.

Astoria pasaba sus días sumida en los excesos o sentada frente al espejo, cuando Daphne se dio cuenta trató de hacerla entrar en razón pero no lo logró, su hermana se estaba consumiendo y si alguien no lograba ayudarla probablemente enloquecería.

Esperaba de corazón que Draco fuera ese alguien.

* * *

El reto en el maravilloso foro de "El Mapa del Mortífago", consistía en tomar un personaje —Astoria— y un objeto —en este caso el **espejo de oesed** — y escribir para levantar el ánimo y darle color a sus vidas a nuestros lindos Draco y Scorpius, entonces ¡Qué mejor forma de hacerlos felices sino emparejando a Draco con Hermione y ésta última siendo la mamá de Scorpius! Ahhhhh que tal! *guiño*.

Les dije que Astoria no me agradaba, así que en mis fic's no se va a quedar feliz con Draco *risa macabra*

Finalmente, gracias a todos quienes amablemente se dan tiempo de leer mis historias, de dejar un review —que se que a veces no siempre se tiene el tiempo— y por quienes las agregaron como favoritos; de verdad que siento muy bonito por sus atenciones, una disculpa si no pongo sus nombres, pero no los tengo a la mano y estoy un poquito corta de tiempo, pero en cuanto tenga la oportunidad lo haré.

Besitos!


End file.
